Harry Potter and the Tale of Two Destinies
by scooter752
Summary: I'm Back. Harry is special. He is one of the last of a long forgotten race. Two destinies intertwined. Crossover between HP and Smallville. 7th year fic. No Horcruxes and Dumbledore is still alive. AU. Please Review. Give me some feedback.
1. A Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything that i write is a manipulation of greatness. They belong to JK and DC Comics.

A/N: I love Harry Potter and I love Smallville. I hope you like what i write

Chapter 1: A Plan

Krypton:

As Jor-El stood before the council pleading his case he thought, '_Let them see that we are doomed, let them see what is true. Not for me, but for my son.' _"Members of the council I come before you with the gravest of news. If my calculations are correct Krypton has little over a month before our sun explodes, destroying not only Krypton but our entire solar system. We must evacuate before our great culture is destroyed" said Jor-El with every ounce of conviction he could muster.

"On what grounds due you base these findings. Our scientists have found nothing out of the ordinary and have stated that our sun is in no danger of destroying us," said a councilor giving room for an explanation of these absurd findings.

"Our constant degradation of our planet has caused our alignment to shift pushing us out of our orbit and causing the planet closest to our sun to collide causing an explosion so massive that it will detonate our sun. This explosion will destroy everything in its path" Jor-El countered. "Have you not noticed that our climate is changing? The planets average temperature is rising. This alone should peak your interest."

"Your findings are based on speculation and hear-say. We do not fear as you do. We deny your request and furthermore you are not allowed to leave Krypton." At this statement Jor-El looked up in shock and surprise. "Your departure would cause panic amongst the population for no reason. We of the council will not allow anarchy to destroy our society," said a Kryptonian at the head of the council. "You are dismissed." 

Little Did the council know that General Zod, the leader of the opposition and enemy of freedom, was listening to the entire meeting.

As Jor-El walked into his home he was barraged with questions by his wife, Lara.

"How did it go, did they listen to you, will Kal-El be safe?"

"The council is short-sighted and will not believe that their beloved Krypton is in danger of being destroyed," said Jor-el very defeated. "And furthermore we are not allowed to leave that planet, apparently my departure will lead to chaos that will destroy the planet," he stated with a hint of sarcasm unnatural to a Kryptonian. 

"But what will we do, we can not let our son meet our fate," she said as one tear escaped her horrified eyes."

"I have a plan. I my studies of the universe I have come across a planet, called earth with a species call Homo sapiens. These "humans" have the same physiological structure as Kryptonians. This will allow our Kal-El to blend in and be safe." Jor-El said with a twinkle in his eye.

"But how did you come across this planet Earth. How do you know he will be safe?" Lara said unconvinced.

At this Jor-El took a deep breath as to better himself for a long explanation, "Well, a while back I was sent to Earth to research their physical and molecular structure as well as their intelligence. When I reached Earth I realized that their solar system has a yellow sun. When I arrived back on Krypton I ran tests on the affects of a yellow sun. The combination of our dense molecular structure and the rays of a yellow sun give us super-human abilities. Kal-El will be a god among men. And from what I have seen from the earthlings they need one." 

As Jor-El finished Lara looked at him with eyes wide open and her mouth agape. "But how will he travel, like you said we only have a month."

"That is simple, he will use my ship. It can be modified and be ready for departure by the end of the week," said Jor-El matter-of-factly. 

"Lets get started," said Lara with a look that said "what are we waiting for?"

As Zod listened to Jor-El's conversation he thought to himself, '_So, the great Jor-El gives us a month before we fall. He was always weak. But with that pathetic council watching my every move I would have no chance to travel to this "Earth". Why am I worrying about this? Do i believe Jor-El? NO!!!! But his yellow sun theory is intriguing; if I were to travel to earth i would be a true god. But no matter i have a different plan for the earthlings._  
"Is my heir ready," Spoke Zod in a manner that drew everyone in the vicinity's attention. 

"Yes my lord, he is a little over 2 years old and is progressing faster than anticipated." 

"Good, I want him ready for departure in less than a week. He will be traveling to Earth. He will conquer this planet and prepare it for my arrival. I will conquer Krypton and travel to earth where he will be waiting for me."

"This is good news sir, with a combination of your DNA and his altered Molecular structure he will be unstoppable."

"We have work to do," said Zod as he walked out of the room.

Earth:

London:

"How does it feel to be Mrs. James Potter. I don't know if you know this but I'm kind of famous," said James with a very cocky smirk. 

"I don't know if you know this but I was the most clever witch of my age, i graduated top of my class at Hogwarts. My future is set. It is you that is lucky to be with me," said Lily with her hand on her wand ready to show off her talents if his response was even a little cocky.

"You are right I am the luckiest guy in the world." He said as he jumped on the bench that they were sitting on and screamed at the top of his lungs, "You hear that London, I am the luckiest BLOKE in the world. I..." He was not allowed to finished as he was pulled into a kiss that made those around them blush. 

"We are both lucky," she said as she pulled him down the side walk. 

Kansas:

"I am so sorry Martha; I know how much you have wanted kids. I feel the same way. But do not worry we will find a way to be a true family," said Jonathan to his wife.

"I know hunny, but I have looked forward to children ever since we have been married. I know how much you wanted a family especially to help on the farm," Martha said barely keeping herself from breaking down into tears.

Little did both of these families know that their world were about to be turned upside down.


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: Same as before I do not own anything. Just making a manipulation for fun.

A/N: Second Chapter up, hoping for more reviews. I will try to update as fast as i can. R&R.

Chapter 2: Arrival

Krypton:

Both Jor-El and Lara looked over their baby. With great sorrow Jor-El said, "Goodbye my son. Know that you carry the fate of our people. We could never be more proud of you. Remember that we both love you."

Lara stepped in to say her goodbye, "Goodbye my beautiful baby boy. Just know that whenever you feel alone, we are always with you. Take solace in the fact that we love you more than life itself. Take care and be safe."

With these last words of a sorrowful mother the hatch closed and the spaceship was sent into space. Kal-El was now on a crash course for Earth.

Meanwhile Zod was preparing for his heirs departure a little differently

"When you arrive on earth you will be a god. Rule with an iron fist and prepare for my arrival. Once my rebellion here on Krypton is a success I will be coming to Earth," said Zod with an evil twinkle in his eye.

"I have marked you with the sign of Zod," said Zod touching the Lightning Bolt scar on his son's forehead. "This is so you will be known to my followers. Now Go and Conquer in the name of Zod."

With finality the hatch was closed and the countdown began. A whoop of celebration was made as the spaceship was sent into space. At this time not one of them knowing that Krypton was a doomed planet.

Earth: 1 year later

"Are you sure you want to start a family. We are at war; these are not the safest conditions to bring up a child. With each day Voldemort is gaining more power and support," said a concerned James.

Lily shot back, "I know, but I have wanted to start a family with you since the first time I kissed you. Nothing would mean more to me than to have a family with you. I love you so much. And isn't that what our world needs right now, a little more love. I think that we need this, we need to feel hope, we need to feel love."

With an expression of renewed vigor James smiled, "Lily, I would do anything for you. If a family is what you want then a family is what you get," this last part with a little smirk on his face.

Lily gave a stern look and pulled James into a passionate kiss. When their lips broke apart she gave him a slap on the shoulder, "And that was for the last bit of cheek."

As they stood in the living room of the Potter Manor laughing they felt the Earth rumble beneath their feet. James quickly ran to the door and stepped outside. His eyes immediately looked skyward. His eyes went wide seeing a pack of meteors headed straight for their house. '_Think James think. Lily is counting on you,' _thought James. "To the basement we should be safe there; I will conjure up an Imperturbable charm. The meteors won't break through. Quickly they ran for the basement and James placed the charm.

They sat there for a good half-hour listening and waiting. The rumbles have started to die down. When they all but stopped they heard a loud crash directly above them. After this there were no more sounds. "Is it safe," said Lily barely keeping her voice from breaking.

"I think so, let's go check it out. Stay behind me," said James.

As they walked through the wreckage of what was their house they saw the remnants of what the thought was a meteor. '_That can't be a meteor, maybe its a satellite that go knock down from space _**_by_**_ the meteors.' "_Maybe its a satellite," said James immediately giving voice to his thoughts.

They both stepped closer and as James touched he heard a loud ringing in his ear. He was then lifted up off his feet with a feeling that he was being torn from the inside out. Then he was out, on the floor.

Lily seeing her husband incapacitated ran to his aid. As she reached him she also reached the ship. Her ears began to ring with devastating intensity. And as she lay there incapacitated she heard a voice in her head

_the ship has analyzed you DNA and molecular structure passing it on to my heir. This is just another way for him to blend into to your weak society. Treat him well for he will be a god among men and will usher in my rein as the ruler of your pathetic world._

With these last words Lily's world went dark.

Kansas: 

Jonathan and Martha Kent were driving home after a parade in the town of Smallville. "You know what Lana Lang said to me when we were in Nell's shop," said Martha expecting no response, "She said she was a fairy princess and she would grant me one wish."

"Just goes to show ya, some kids are to damn cute for their own good." said Jonathan with a smile on his face.

"I wished for a family," whispered Martha.

Jonathan hearing this looked at Martha to see a single tear fall from her eyes. "We will have a family someday. We will do whatever it takes."

"I know Jonathan, and I love you for it." said Martha wiping the tear from her face and replacing her sad expression with one of hope.

Jonathan then turned his eyes to the road only to see meteors headed straight for Smallville. One crashed just beside the road and almost caused him to lose control. Seeing this he placed his foot on the gas urging his truck to get them to safety as fast as he could. All seemed to be ok when out of nowhere something collided with the road creating a crater.

Jonathan slammed on the brakes stretching out his arm to his wife not trusting the seat belt to the safety of his wife. As he swerved he hit the crater and the truck was flipped.

The next thing he knew he was upside down trying furiously to get his seat belt off and help his wife. When all seemed lost the truck seemed to float in air and right itself. '_Wow rescue got here quick and thank goodness for that,'_ thought Jonathan as he ripped off his seat belt and ran to his wife's side of the car. He then opened the door to see his wife looking back at him with a confused expression on her face.

"What happened, I feel like my head got put in a blender," asked Martha? "I'll explain everything after we are safe." Jonathan interrupted.

He then pulled her out of the truck and they both saw a little boy, stark naked, no more the two or three years old.

"Looks like we have company," Martha laughed as the boy ran right into her arms.

"That's not the only thing," said Jonathan barely able to get the words out of his mouth. Martha looked at her husband and saw him pointing. She looked in the direction and her heart leapt into her throat. "What is that," asked Martha?

"I don't know but it's not from around here."

A/N: well there is chapter 2. Hope you liked it. R&R. The next chapter will be about the Potters and how Voldemort finds out about their mysterious adoption.


	3. Harry Potter

As Lily woke she immediately took in her surroundings. Memories came flooding back, she remembered everything. She then thought back to the words she heard before she passed out.

_The ship has analyzed you DNA and molecular structure passing it on to my heir. Another way for him to blend into to your weak society. Treat him well for he will be a god among men and will usher in my rein as the ruler of your pathetic world._

_'Ship, Heir. What did this all mean? Was there a child in that "Ship," and what was this about being a god among men,' _thought Lily. As she sat there confused her attention was pulled to her husband as he began to stir from his slumber.

"Did you hear what I heard," a sense of panic in his voice.

With a bewildered look she nodded. At this time they both looked at the ship to see it opening is someway.

James was the first to take initiative. He, very slowly, walked to the opening that formed and looked inside. He smiled at what he saw.

"Lily come look, it's a boy and he looks just like me. Except for the eyes, he has your eyes," laughed James thinking how he could be scared of a child.

As Lily came closer she too looked down at the small boy. "He is so beautiful," said Lily barely able to hold back tears.

Just then reality set in. "What should we do, how can we explain this," said James?

"I don't know, should we tell Dumbledore. I mean I already feel a bond with this child. I won't let him be taken to an orphanage," stated Lily with all of the love she could muster.

"I have a plan; I have a friend in the Department of Magical Birth records. I will go speak to him. I have total confidence in him. I will tell him that hid your birth we need a birth certificate. Then we will tell the others that we hid your pregnancy. Fearing that he would be taken as the child of prophecy," said James carefully looking for any holes in his plan.

"That sounds good, but what of the prophecy. You know what it states and it's the time is coming close. We can't allow this boy to be pegged as the child of prophecy," said Lily almost scared of the answer to come.

"Lily, we both know that the prophecy says born not adop. We should be fine, but just in case we should go into hiding."

With things settled away the new parents looked at their new child with joy. James then stepped over to the ship and looked inside for any kind of note or something of the babies. It was then that he saw a piece of green rock that seemed to glow. As he reached into grab it the ship began to speak. 

_To the humans that find my heir, know that he will do great things. The sign on his forehead is the mark of Zod. The rock in the ship is a piece of our home world it should give him strength. He will be greater than you can possibly imagine. Keep him safe for if you do not I will come for you._

Lily looked to James as the words ended; she saw fear on the face of her husband.

"Did you hear that, Greater than we can possibly imagine. That will be my son. What will we name him," said James.

"How about Harry James Potter? I think it feels good," she said looking down at the now sleeping baby boy.

"I like it. I will talk to my friend and we will be able to share the good news. I can't wait to tell the marauders. Sirius will have a fit."

"Be careful James, we know someone is feeding information to Voldemort. I think Dumbledore should be the first person that we tell. And I think we should keep the alien thing to ourselves. I mean look at him, he looks just like you," said Lily.

"Alright, Dumbledore first. But them I'm telling Sirius, he will kill me if I didn't tell him. I already think he should be the godfather," said James as he flooed away.

Lily sat there with little Harry looking into a reflection of her own eyes.

As James arrived back at the house he stepped out of the fireplace. "I talked to him and he is going to get everything ready and we will have documentation," said James with a smile from ear to ear.

"Did you tell him in August, did you tell him the birthday was in August," said Lily almost frantically.

"I couldn't hunny he said that these records were enchanted so they can't be falsified. The magic can tell. He was barely able to create one, it took some fancy spell work to create it in the first place. He was born on July 31, even if we didn't see him born the magic knew," said James like the winds was taken out of his sales. "But he assured me that no one would see the files if I didn't want them to so they will be safe."

"JAMES POTTER, you better hope no one finds out or I will personally deal with you."

"Hunny, no one will find out and we will tell everyone that his birthday is August 1st," said James defensively.

"Good, now come say hello to your son. Oh and by the way, how old did you say he was," asked Lily?

"One," said James smiling at his son.

The couple sat together cooing at their son oblivious to everything in the outside world.

Augustus Rockwood was walking through the Ministry for Magic when a memo zoomed into his path and collided with him. Never passing up free information he opened it and read

**Memo**

Birth Record for Harry James Potter to be given top security clearance. Only his parents, James and Lily Potter, along with myself, Roger Ulmond, are to be given clearance

"So the Potters have had a child, my master will be pleased with this news. I must find out when the child was born. The child might be the only one who can challenge my lord," said Augustus to himself.

So he sped off to the office of Roger Ulmond. As he walked inside he saw the office empty so he quickly disillusioned himself and waited.

When Roger walked inside Augustus made his move, "Imperio."

Augustus quickly led Roger to the vault to get the birth certificate. When he had it in his hands he looked and saw what he was looking for.

"The boy was born on July 31st," said Augustus with a smile on his face as he quickly disapperated to the Riddle Mansion.

"Master, I have news regarding the prophecy. The Potters, they have had a son. He was born of July 31st of last year," said Augustus as he panted for air.

Voldemort looked at him and a smile crept onto his face. "This is good news, does anyone know you know this information."

"No master, the information was supposed to be top secret."

At this news Voldemort laughed. He then turned to his Death Eaters and said, "We have work to do."


	4. Coming of Age

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just thought the idea would be cool.

AN: Hey I think this will be Harry/Lana. Give me some feedback. And this chapter will deal with Harry's 17th birthday. The stuff that happened between last chapter and this one will be explained at some point in the future. I just wanted to get to Harry so bad so here it goes. Oh and I'm not going to deal with the commas in the quotations, so if that upsets you sorry.

Chapter 4: Coming of Age.

Sunrise shown through the window of number 4 Privet Drive and a boy of 16 just about 17 wakes.

"Why does it seem that sunrise comes earlier and earlier" said Harry as he pulled his pillow to the front of his head shielding his eyes.

"Boy, get down here, breakfast won't make itself. And so help me if it does you will pay" came a booming voice.

"Yes, uncle Vernon. Coming."

Here was Harry on the eve of his birthday, and not just any birthday but his coming of age, and he was a servant for a family that should have loved. Not that it bothered him, he has been used to it. But one thing made it worse, Harry was a wizard. Harry could use magic.

Harry quickly realized he wasn't getting ready and jumped up to put on his hand me downs. On the desk sat a few essays. One for Transfiguration completed and one that just said the affects of Wolsbane potion. This essay had given Harry a load of trouble. Not that he was bad at potions not at all, in fact he was great, almost top of his class. The problem was his professor, Snape. He hated him and Harry had to write an essay that wouldn't get thrown away.

Harry made his way downstairs and pulled out a pan for the eggs and sausage.

"Don't burn the sausage boy, and when your done go outside and cut the lawn. When your done with that pull the weeds in the garden" grumbled uncle Vernon.

"Yes, Sir."

So Harry cooked the food, cut the grass, and pulled the weeds. When he was done he quickly made his way up the stairs so that Vernon wouldn't pull him into any more chores. As quickly as he opened the door he was on the bed.

He then thought to himself '_At midnight tonight I will be of age and then lets see if those muggles try to get me to cook for them. Maybe I will with a little help from magic.'_

As Harry was thinking he was fumbling with his necklace. He never did know where it came from. As he was touching it he felt a little strange, as if all the energy he had was leaving him. He quickly let go, as sleep took him.

Later he was roused by what seemed to be a flock of owls. He quickly made it over to the window to pull it open before his uncle made a fuss. Five owls total made its way though the window. He quickly took the letters and parcels and watched as all the owls stayed as if waiting for him to write a letter back. So he quickly looked at one of the letters.

The first one was from Ron.

_Hey mate_

_Happy birthday. I don't know if this will get there before or after midnight but who cares. I hope you like the book I got you, I know a book must be Hermione rubbin off on me. Do you think she would go out with me if I asked_

At this Harry laughed only Ron's mind would wonder during a letter.

_Sorry mate that's not what this letter is about. Can't wait to see ya, hopefully the muggles aren't too horrible. Well see ya on the train._

_Your best mate,_

_Ron_

_P.S. who do you think Head Boy will Be._

As Harry finished the letter he quickly went to the gift as he looked at the clock. "11:59."

'_I'll just read the letters first and then open the gifts' _thought Harry.

The next letter he read was from Hermione.

_Hey Harry._

_Happy Birthday, if my calculations are correct you should read this right at midnight._

Harry quickly looked at the clock and it read midnight. He laughed and looked back at the letter completely oblivious to the fact that his necklace had come off.

_I assume you looked at the clock and found out I'm right. I know I'm a know it all but that is why you love me. Well how does it feel to be of age. Have you used any magic left. Well I hope you like the gift I got you and don't worry I haven't told anyone about your OWL's. I don't know why though. Well I can't wait to see you._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

_P.S. Who do you think is Head Girl, I hope it's me. What do you think?_

**Flashback:**

"_Oh Harry I can't take it open your's first I can't do I know I just failed everything" said a very distraught Hermione._

_Harry just smiled and opened his letter looked on with shock. He had gotten All O's. Well with the exception of Divination and History of Magic of which he'd gotten A's. Harry was stunned he showed Hermione and she was all but laughing. She then jumped Harry and gave him a huge hug. _

"_I just knew you would do good"screeched Hermione. _

_Just as she was hugging Harry, Ron came up the stairs of the burrow and said "What is all the hype" and the he saw the letter that Hermione was holding and realized "I knew you wouldn't fail." Hermione was about to correct him when Harry quickly piped up "Yeah I kept trying to tell her that she had to of aced everything with how much she studied."_

_At this Ron heard something about food and quickly ran to the kitchen._

"_Why didn't you tell him about your OWL's" said Hermione as she punched his arm. _

"_I didn't want him to feel bad Hermione, I know how he struggles and how you help him. I just didn't want him to feel like he is in my shadow. You know how he resents my fame."_

_When Hermione saw the sorrow in his eyes she let it go "I will keep your secret Harry."_

**End Flashback:**

As Harry finished the letter he realized he hadn't done any magic nor did he have his glasses on. "Well here goes, Accio Glasses" as he said it his glasses came zooming to him. He then put them on to see that his vision was blurrier than when he had them off. Shaking it off he took the next letter, it was from Hagrid.

_Hullo Harry_

_Happy 17__th__ birthday. Hope the muggles are treatin you ok, and if their not you can owl me and I'll give old Dudley another tail. Well for my gift I got you a cake I made and a book on astronomy. I remember you telling me you loved looking at the stars. Well wait till you see the stuff I show you this year in class, its going to blow your top. Well have a great birthday_

_Hagrid_

Harry swallowed heavily as he finished the letter, what Hagrid thought was wicked usually meant nightmares for the class.

The next letter was strangely from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_It has come to our attention that on today July the 31__st__ you turn 17. We hear at Gringotts wish to tell you that you come into your Inheritance from both your parents and Mr. Sirius Black. If you will kindly come into Gringotts when it is convenient we will lead you to the Potter and Black family Vault_

_Your truly_

_Ragnok_

_Head of Magical Inheritance _

_Division._

Harry looked at this letter with mixed feeling. He didn't need more money and the letter just led to emotions that he had tried to put behind him. Sirius' death was so hard on him. It had taken almost an entire year to get back to normal and at the sight of this letter all those feelings came back.

As a single tear rolled down his face he looked at the last letter and recognized the familiar slanted handwriting, Dumbledore

_Harry _

_Let me first say happy birthday. I will be giving you your gift in the near future. Now let me get down to business. Hopefully you will have noticed that the necklace you have been wearing the whole of your life has fallen off. Well tomorrow at 1:00 pm I will be coming by to pick you up and bring you to Diagon Alley personally. All will be explained in due time. Until then have a splendid birthday._

_Humbly yours_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of_

_Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. You and Miss Granger are Head Boy and Girl. See you tomorrow._

Harry was shocked Head Boy. But he wasn't even a prefect. Then he thought about the necklace. The necklace couldn't possibly come off. He had tried multiple times to get it off and it never budged. When he went to feel for it, it was gone. He then looked at the floor and saw it there. He then thought to himself '_Why can't I just be normal.'_

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	5. Inheritance and explanations

Disclaimer: same as always

AN: hoped you liked the last chapter. Well this chapter Harry will learn some stuff about the past. Hope you like it. The smallville characters will be making their appearances at some point in the near future.

Chapter 5: Inheritance and explanations.

After Harry received his letters and presents he decided to try and sleep but he tossed and turned. Why did the necklace fall off. He could not think of any reason. As his mind reeled from all the information he received sleep finally came. The strange thing is the dreams that had plagued him all summer had not.

When Harry woke up he felt full of energy. As the sun shown through the window he felt like a million galleons. Not only that but he could see without his glasses. No more have to repair them when they broke, no more charming them in the rain, no more blurry vision.

As Harry got up to go to the bathroom he looked in the mirror and just about fainted. He looked at his body and apparently he had grown. He now stood 6' 5". Not only had he sprouted up in height he had also filled out. How would he explain this to his friend. And why do I feel so full of energy.

"Boy, get down here breakfast will not make itself" roared uncle Vernon.

With an evil glint in his eyes Harry replied "Yes, sir."

When he walked into the kitchen he immediately grabbed wand which caught the attention of all of the Dursleys. "Accio eggs, bacon, sausage" Harry said and with a flick of his wand and all of the items zoomed out of the refrigerator and into his hand.

"Well you've gone and done it now, they will have you expelled for that and we won't have any un-naturalness in this house" said uncle Vernon with a smile.

"Have you forgotten what day it is today, its my 17th birthday. I am allowed to use magic now and I could hex you if I so see fit" said Harry which caused Vernon to swallow. "And I have all this energy and I don't know what to do with it. I suppose I could throw a few hexs and curses your way to alleviate this new burden."

"I will not be intimidated in my own house, I want you out of here. I will not have you using that stick here. BE GONE!" screamed Vernon.

"Silencio" said Harry. "You know what I think I will leave I've got better places to be.

With that Harry packed his things and was on his way. Forgetting about magic just after he used it he picked up his trunk and was surprised when it felt like it weighed next to nothing.

So there he was just standing out on the lawn and he raised his wand. With a BANG the Knight Bus came into view.

"Hey look who it is 'ern. Its 'arry Potter. Where you off to 'arry." Said the conductor Stan Shunpike.

"I'll be going to Diagon Alley, heres my trunk."

Harry then handed Stan the trunk only for him to drop it thinking it was light.

"Merlin, 'arry you been workin out" said Stan and Harry could only laugh.

Truth be told Harry didn't know how he got so strong. He was just glad that Stan didn't make a big deal about how he looked.

In what seemed like no time at all the bus arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry walked in he was greeted by Tom "Well Harry Potter what can I do for you."

"I'm in need of a room for the rest of the summer, if that is ok."

"That will be fine I'll just take it out of your account like always."

Harry smiled as he was shown to his room. Harry needed to write a few letters so he sat down at the desk and started first Ron.

_Ron_

_Hey thanks for the book, "Strategy and Wizard's Chess" I might be able to beat you when we get back to school. Well everything was going fine until today. I used a little magic in front of the muggles and they kicked me out. I'm at the Leaky Cauldron now. Come by for a visit is you want and just be ready I look a little different from the last time you saw me._

_Your best mate_

_Harry_

_P.S. I don't know who made Head Boy but I bet we'll find out sometime soon._

Next was Hermione's

_Hermione_

_Thanks so much for the book "Beginners guide to Astronomy: Stories written in the stars." I know I will love it. Well after a bit of magic I've gotten myself kicked out of my uncle's place and landed myself in the Leaky Cauldron. Don't Worry I'm fine. Just a nice summer in London. I told Ron and I said to come visit me whenever you want we can do so stuff here in Diagon Alley or in London. _

_Yours Truly_

_Harry_

_P.S. thanks for keeping my secret._

_P.P.S I have it on strong authority that you made Head Girl and I made Head Boy. Don't tell Ron, I will tell him._

Then onto Hagrid

_Hagrid_

_Hey thanks for the books. For some reason I just feel drawn to the stars. When I feel out of place I feel calm when I'm out looking at the stars. I don't know if your idea of wicked when it comes to magical creatures is the same as us students. Well I will see when I get there. Have a good summer. I will be in London because I got kicked out by the muggles. Don't worry, I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron. _

_Your Friend _

_Harry_

And Finally Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore_

_I don't know where to begin. I can't believe my necklace fell off. And now anytime I try to touch I feel like I could throw up. That's not the craziest part this morning I woke up different. I look different. Not to mention that but I'm stronger and I can't understand why. As to your proposal I would appreciate going to Gringotts with you, but you should know that I'm not with the muggles anymore. I'm in London at the Leaky Cauldron. I will explain everything when I see you and I hope you have some insight into some of my questions._

_Yours Truly_

_Harry_

_P.S. I don't know if I read right, are you sure I'm Head Boy. I mean I wasn't even a prefect._

After he finished all of the letters he quickly called for Hedwig and gave them to her.

"Now take this one to Dumbledore first and then to Hagrid, then to Ron and Hermione. Got it."

Hedwig gave a soft hoot that said she understood and then took off. Hopefully Dumbledore would get his letter before he went to pick him up.

After a while Hedwig got back with a letter from Dumbledore

_Harry_

_I will meet you outside Gringotts today at 1:00. Though I don't condone you getting kicked out of living with your relatives I must say that your father would be proud. See you soon._

_Albus_

With a sigh of relief Harry looked at his watch. 12:45. He quickly put his shoes on and headed out to Diagon Alley.

What he laid his eyes upon never ceased to amaze him. Everyday he was amazed at what magic could do. As he made his way to Gringotts he saw Professor Dumbledore their talking to a middle-aged wizard. As Harry stepped up to him and spooked the old Professor

"Oh Harry I wasn't expecting you until 1:00, but seeing as you are here now why don't we go inside."

Harry just smiled and followed his professor into the bank. Following his lead Harry found himself in front of Ragnok.

"Ah Harry Potter we were expecting you, please follow me. I will show you to the Potter Family Vault. To make things easier for you we have moved the contents of the Black Vault into the Potter Vault."

Harry could only nod feeling that words would never come. A knot was building in his throat. Just the thought of Sirius made Harry well up.

After a long ride on the Gringotts cart they arrived at the Potter family vault.

"If you will just put your hand on the Potter Crest the vault will test your blood." Said a goblin

Harry did as he was told but nothing happened and then the goblin was confused.

And so was Dumbledore. The vault tried to prick Harry's skin but it could not break his skin. All of a sudden a twinkle came to his eye. The green rock. He then took out a piece he had and held it behind Harry's back.

"Why don't you try again, my boy."

This time the vault jumped open and Harry looked down at his hand and watched the small hole in his hand heal as fast as it was inflicted. He turned to Dumbledore with a questioning look on his face

"All will be answered in time my boy, quickly inside." Said Dumbledore as if reading his mind and then he turned to the goblin that accompanied him and said "Thank you we can take it from here."

What Harry saw now dwarfed his last vault. It was the size of a quidditch field and it was filled with Galleons. Yet that was not what caught his attention. He felt drawn to the middle of the Vault. When he got there he saw it. The Ship.

"Professor, what is _that _doing in my vault and what is it."

"Before I try to answer that why don't you read this."

It was a letter. From his Parents. He quickly tore it open hoping to get some answers and learn a little more about his parents.

_To our Dearest son Harry_

_  
If you are reading this letter that means we are dead. Firstly I am sorry for leaving you without any parents. But if you are also reading this that means that you are the child of prophecy and it is you that can stop the Dark prat. Just know that you are never alone and we are always proud of you. _

_Now onto more important business. Harry I don't know how to say this but we are not your biological parents. About 16 years ago there was a meteor shower that hit England. Well it wasn't just meteors that came that day. You came in the ship that you see in front of you. When we saw you we knew that you were destined to be ours. But the ship came with more than just you it came with a piece of green rock. When you started to walk we found that you could do incredible things. You even broke most of the furniture in the house. Well that is when we made you that necklace. We thought it would make you stronger but it turned out it made you normal. So wanting to give you a normal childhood we charmed it to come off on your 17__th__ birthday. _

_Now Harry we know this is a lot to take but know that we loved you more than anything. We are sorry that we chose wrong and placed our trust in the wrong person. We will always love you and we leave it to Albus to explain to you the rest. He is the only one we trusted with this information._

_Your Parents_

_James and Lily._

Reading this he was both shocked and full of joy. He felt so happy to have this little piece of his parents but shocked to find out he wasn't even human. '_No wonder I've never felt normal' _he thought to himself.

Seeing that Harry was done Dumbledore spoke "I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to know that I will never tell your secret and I've taken a wizard's oath on it."

At this Harry made his way over to the ship and before Dumbledore could stop him Harry was lift of the ground in a ball of light.

_Ah You Have Arrived. It is time to start your training my son. You will rule the world and wait for my arrival. It is time for you to become a god._

Dumbledore heard the booming voice and the twinkle left his eye.

At the airport in London Chloe Sullivan stepped off the plane.

"Aw London, a summer away from Clark. What could be better?" As she made her way to her way to her hotel she saw a man that looked like Clark. Then she saw him go into a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

"That can't be right. He looks just like Clark. Except for his eyes, they were a bright green."

AN: I hope you liked the end here I thought it was about time to bring the two worlds together. Please Read and Review.


	6. Destiny

Disclaimer: same as always.

AN: hope you liked the last chapter. How will Harry come out of the training. Will he be Kryptonian or will he fight the urge and stay human. There will be changes to his attitude. Hope you like chap 6.

Chapter 6: Destiny

Dumbledore was pacing the Potter family vault. He had tried every piece of magic that came to him but he couldn't get into Harry's mind. There lay Harry in a coma like state.

"This is what we tried to keep him safe from. From what the Potter's told me the Zod was a tyrant not unlike Tom."

Dumbledore relinquished himself to waiting, hoping that the person that woke up would be the Harry that he saw grow up.

"Where am I" said Harry. He didn't recognize the room that he was in nor did he recognize the person standing in front of him.

"Ah My son, My heir. It is I your father General Zod" said the man.

"Actually I am just a memory, but rest assured I will come one day to see that you have fulfilled your destiny."

"And what destiny would that be, I already know about the prophecy. I know that I have to kill Voldemort" Harry shot back.

"I don't know about a prophecy or who this Voldemort person is, but I am talking about bringing this pathetic planet to its knees. Under the rule of Kryptonians."

Harry looked confused "What is a Kryptonian, and how do you expect my to conquer this world I'm only 17. I'm not that special."

"Oh but you are, haven't you noticed changes. During the upcoming training you will learn all of your abilities and you will be a god."

"I don't want to be a god, I just want to be normal. I don't want to be special."

"Regardless, the only way for you to leave this sleep is to finish your training. But after that I will leave you to your destiny. Just let me remind you that that scar on your head is more than meets the eye."

Giving in Harry said "Fine lets begin, but I will never hurt my friends."

After about an hour Dumbledore had fallen asleep in a chair that he had conjured. Sleeping peacefully he was arouse by a very strong hand. As he opened his eyes he laid his eyes upon the green eyes that had become legend.

"Harry my boy, you gave me a right start when you wouldn't wake up. I tried everything to get you up but you didn't budge. I assume everything is all right." Said a worried Dumbledore.

"Yes professor everything is fine, would you like to see what I can do."

As Chloe was making her way through London she came across the Leaky Cauldron. Being as inquisitive as she is, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to see who this mystery guy was. As she walked in she was greeted by a strange sight. Many of the adults in the pub were dressed in robes and some were wearing weird hats. She went to the bar and asked a question "Ah..I was wondering if you could tell me about the guy about yea high" she said as she lifted her hands above her head signifying height. "….Dark hair and bright green eyes."

Tom looked at her and said "Who wants to know" he had become a little protective of the boy and knew he was hunted by You-know-who.

"Ah my name is Chloe Sullivan and I'm from the states. I was just asking because he looks a lot like a friend of mine." She said "If you see him tell him I would like to talk to him, I will meet him here tomorrow at noon. If you don't feel like telling him that is fine I will still come." After she said this she left the pub

"Ah of course my boy give it whirl" he said with an amused look on his face.

"Well professor would you say a normal person could pick up that ship on their own." He asked his professor.

With a worried look on his face he said "No, I would say it would be impossible with no help."

With a smile on his face he strolled over to the ship and with one hand picked up the ship and lifted it above his head. Seeing the look on the professor face he just laughed "Watch out for the knargles, wouldn't want them to get in your mouth."

The professor closed his mouth and asked "Knargles? Ah yes, Miss Luvgood. I daresay that you left me a little stunned with such a feet of strength."

"That's not the half of it, what would you say if I said I didn't need a broom to play quidditch and that from now on a game with me playing wouldn't last longer than a few seconds."

"Well I would say you have one too many knargles in your head" Dumbledore said knowing he was going to see something amazing in just a few seconds.

As if on cue Harry bent down as if to look like he was going to jump up in the air and took off. The professor couldn't believe it. The boy was flying, and not only that he was flying fast.

As Harry landed next to Dumbledore he proceeded to tell him what happened to him while he was in that coma. Most of the time Harry had to restrain laughter at the sight of the most powerful wizard in the world with his mouth open in shock.

"Well for the time being I would say that we keep this alien business between us for now. I will not stop you from telling anyone you deem worthy but I must stress caution. This information in the hands of the Tom will dampen the edge you now have."

Harry could only nod. The scales were finally tipped in his favor.

As Dumbledore said his goodbyes to Harry, Tom, got Harry's attention.

"Harry, a young lass from the states said she would like to have a word with you tomorrow. She said she would be here at noon. I didn't tell her what your name was but I don't think it would have mattered."

"Why do you say that Tom" replied Harry?

"Because I think she is a muggle, looked quite perplexed at the wardrobe some of our customers were sporting."

"Well I think I will give her a look over tomorrow and see if its safe. Thanks Tom"

Harry then walked up too his room and fell asleep and once again he wasn't plagued with his usual dreams.

'_So Chloe, what have you got yourself into this time. Do you really think he is coming' _Chloe thought to herself. Just as she was about to leave a tall dark haired man with came up to her and said "I'm sorry I'm late, my name is Harry Potter."

Chloe was stunned, she couldn't take her eyes off the mesmerizing green eyes. After a few seconds her brain told her to say something "Er….ah..sorry….My name is Chloe Sullivan."

"May I ask why you wanted to set up this meeting, I mean Tom said you were from the states, so I don't know how you could know me" said Harry.

Confused, something clicked in Chloe's brain, the bartender. "Ah yes, sorry about that its just you bear a striking resemblance to a guy back home, in Smallville."

"Well that can't be the reason for your vacation, so why come to England."

"Well I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet, that a paper in the states, and I'm here checking out the meteor shower that hit here about 16 years ago."

Harry's face paled, _'One day with this secret and somebody already knows. GREAT!'_

"What is so special about the meteor shower" Harry asked?

"Oh well you probably wouldn't believe me, but back home in Smallville the meteor rocks had a strange affect on some people. These people developed strange abilities and most of them went psycho. And half of them went psycho on me, the other half on my friend Lana."

"All this from some rocks" said Harry hoping to shame her into changing the subject.

"Not just any rocks, here take a look I think I got one here with me" she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a green rock.

Before Harry could get her to stop she had it out and he was starting to go weak. As he was about to fall out of his seat Chloe had a look of total shock on her face.

"You're from Krypton!"

AN: Hope you like it I'm on a roll. Now Chloe knows. If your confused this is after the 4th season of Smallville when Clark Tells Chloe. So there you go Read and Review. Please. Tell me how I'm doing.


	7. Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

AN: Wow I hope I got you by surprise. I liked it. Well here is chapter 7. Its called Worlds Collide. Chloe goes for a ride with Harry and He meets Clark.

Chapter 7: Worlds Collide

There lay Harry on the floor in pain and above him stood Chloe. She was so shocked by her realization that she forgot to put the Kryptonite back in its lead container. When she did Harry quickly recovered and proceeded to take her up to his room. The Leaky Cauldron was not the place for a secret.

"How do you know that name, where did you get your information" said Harry barely holding his composure.

"Ah…I….Well you are aren't you, your from Krypton. Wait until Clark hears this…ooops."

"Clark? That is the friend that I look like isn't it. Damnit Chloe, he wouldn't happen to be Kal-El would he."

Chloe's face paled "how did you know that name."

"Chloe you have to tell me, if he is, he is in danger. The man who calls himself my father wants to destroy him. His name is Zod."

Not believing it possible Harry saw Chloe lose even more color "Clark warned me about him but Clark took care of his goons."

"That wasn't Zod, that was just a few of his cronies. Zod told me that he has set in motion a way to come back, come to Earth."

"I have to get back to Clark, I have to tell him, he needs to know."

With a grin that hadn't shown since he was with Dumbledore he said "I think I can help with that. I think you are in for a treat. That is saying your not afraid of flying."

"Well of course I'm not afraid of flying how do you think I……" then with realization that he didn't mean that kind of flying she said "You can Fly not even Clark can do that."

She then smiled at the prospect of flying. "Lead the way."

He strolled over to her and said "Well there is something more I think I can tell you. I'm a Wizard." He then quickly grabbed her hand and apparated to a spot in Hogmeade that he knew he would be able to fly from

When they reached Hogsmeade Chloe promptly fell to the ground and threw up her lunch.

"You're a what, it sounded like you said Wizard."

"I promise I will settle this when we get to Clark but right now we need to get going before someone comes."

She then stood up and walked over to him. And as she jumped on his back he said "Hold on the first part of the flight is a little quick but don't worry if you fall I will swoop down a catch you." The last part he said with a smile.

The smile did little to calm her nerves as she grabbed onto Harry as if her life depended on it, and at this moment it kind of did.

"You ready." All she did was nod and Harry bent his knees and took off into the air.

For the first few minutes of the flight Chloe could do nothing but scream. She wasn't all that scared but it was just so intense.

"This is such a thrill, I wish I could do this" she said as she could see what seemed like an endless ocean in front of her.

"Yeah I love flying, but that was when it was just on a broom, now its like I don't have any restrictions. I'm just so free. Ok if I fly this slow it will take hours hold on."

"This is slow…." Was all she could say before he went sonic.

Sensing that she couldn't handle the wind in her face he grabbed her and pulled her to his front so her face would be shielded from the winds.

The flight took about an hour and Chloe led Harry to the Kent farm.

"Here it is, it isn't much but the second meteor shower kind of did a number on the house."

Just as she was talking a guy stepped out of the house and Chloe screamed "Clark!"

He turned his head quickly as is expecting danger and saw Chloe and came running over to her.

"Chloe are you alright, I thought you were in England" Clark said as he reached, not even paying attention to Harry.

"Well there was a change of plans you see I've found another Kryptonian" and before Chloe could say anymore Clark took over. "Where Chloe you have to tell me, I need to take care of him."

"Clark, take a chill pill, its not like that he not bad."

"Kryptonians are dangerous, you could be in danger. I have….." Clark couldn't finish before Harry finally chimed in.

"Hey I resent that" he said trying to withhold a grin. At that moment it dawned on Clark and he went into battle mode but before he could strike Harry stopped him. "Kal-El I mean you no harm, besides you wouldn't stand a chance. I'm not trying to be smug its just that Chloe said you can't even fly and that to me suggests you haven't even finished training."

Not even thinking about attacking anymore Clark Said "You can Fly."

Harry nodded and added "And so will you when I get done training you up for a bit."

Clark just stood there dazed, here was this guy, who he had to say, kind of looked like him only just a little bigger.

Then as if a light went on in Chloe's she piped up "Harry, what is this about you being a Wizard."

"Remembered did ya, well when I came to Earth the shipped crashed into my parents house. When they went to see my ship it analyzed the genetic structure and passed it on to me. Well it didn't just pass on their looks I got their magic from there blood as well."

Before Harry could continue Chloe piped up again and said "So you're saying that magic is real." Chloe was wide eyed but Clark only nodded. He still remember his run in with Countess Theroux. (Spelling)

"Yeah if you would let me finish, magic is real and there is a whole community of people who use it in secret. We still have bad memories of the Salem Witch Hunts. So we keep a secret from you muggles, oh that non-magical folk. Well what sucks is that I didn't get to know my adopted parents because apparently there was a prophecy about my arrival and the Dark Lord Voldemort saw me as a threat. Well my parents tried to protect me and died for me and it gave me protection from his curse. Apparently it was deep magic because at that time I was wearing a small piece of Kryptonite to dampen my abilities."

Both Clark and Chloe had their mouths open and thought they heard Harry mumble something about a knargle.

"Well Worlds are about to collide if Zod's plan goes into motion."

At this name Clark jumped "How do you know that name."

"That's easy, he is the guy that created me." At this Clark was up in arms.

"The guy who created you, that guy just sent some goons my way and almost sent me to the Phantom Zone."

"Kal-El, I'm not the one you need to worry about. There is a being called Brainiac. I believe its short for Brain Interactive Construct. Your father, Jor-El, created it to gather knowledge from the known galaxy. Well the thing is Zod got to him and turned him. Now Zod Plans to use Brainiac to bring himself back."

Clark couldn't take it anymore "That's all well and good and everything but who is brainiac and how do we find him."

"I believe his name here on Earth is Milton Fine." Clark and Chloe went pale.


	8. Training and Revalations

Disclaimer: not making any money. Not mine.

AN: Could really use some reviews. Oh yeah I totally forgot about Kara so Harry will get with her. I know she doesn't come until the seventh season but that is because nobody found her. Things are happening a little different in this story.

Well here is chapter 8

Chapter 8: Training and Revalations.

Clark and Chloe stood there with a scared look on their face. Both looked like they wanted to say something but neither could. Until finally Harry broke the tension.

"I take it you know a Milton Fine around here. Well take it from me he is bad news."

Then it seemed that Clark could speak "He is a professor at Central Kansas. I met him at orientation, he seemed to pick me out of a line-up and we talked the whole time. He didn't seem that bad."

"Well from what Zod told me, your integral to his plan. Something about a fortress of solitude."

"Zod knows about the fortress" roared Clark.

"Yeah, told me I have to find it and destroy it. He said it was the only way you would be trained. But don't worry about that I will train you up good. You will be flying in no time."

At this Clark looked a little sick "Ah…I don't do well with heights."

Harry was a little put off "Why, you are indestructible. What could you be scared of. Flying is the coolest around. At my school, Hogwarts, people have to ride around on brooms to be able to fly. But being able to fly solo is….well…..I can't even explain it."

Clark and Chloe just stared and Chloe couldn't take it anymore "Brooms, like the movies when witches flew around on brooms. That can't be right. I mean I've seen a lot of things but really to……"

"……Yes Brooms, but they are not just any kind of brooms they are racing brooms. Mine goes about 300 km/hour. But that is nothing compared to when I fly solo."

"You mean when we were flying "Sonic" not an hour ago that wasn't top speed. I felt like I was going to barf the entire time."

"I was just flying like that so you wouldn't. No, that was about quarter speed. In my training I got up to just about the speed of light. Hey Clark is that your mom." Seeing him nod Harry said "well lets give her a show." At this he then bent down again and took off into the sky, but only after he knew she was looking. He then flew around the house a few time keeping an eye out for anyone to spot him when he saw Clarks mom drop the groceries and was about to faint. Time stood still, both Clark and Harry saw this and they each took off. Clark ran while Harry Flew, But Harry got there first and caught her before she fell.

"Easy there Mrs. Kent wouldn't want you getting hurt because of my antics. Hi, my name is Harry. It would appear that Clark and I have a similar secret. But I'm just a little more advanced" said Harry with a smirk starting to show.

"I would've gotten there in time" Clark shot back looking like he was about to pout like a five year old.

"Sure you would have. Well Mrs. Kent allow me to carry those groceries for you."

Finally able to close her mouth after both Chloe and Clark nodded their approval Martha said "Why thank you Harry, and please call me Martha. I know that the house looks like a mess but the workers are one week off schedule. The upstairs still needs to be finished."

"Not to worry Mrs. Ken…..Martha, I will get your house done in a jiffy."

In what seemed like one minute the house was up and running and it look brand new.

"How did you do that? Not even Clark could have done that" said Martha who looked like she could faint at any moment again.

"Well I have a few more talents then our boy Clark does. No fault of his own. Well you see its supposed to stay a secret, but I think that you all are pretty good at keeping secrets so I will tell you my story……."

So Harry led them inside the house and laid his soul bare for the Kents and Chloe. He saw them both laugh and cry, well the ladies anyway. He told him about the prophecy and Voldemort. He told them about how he lost his godfather after he had lost both of his parents at just the age of one. But then he told them about his friends and all the good times that he had. When he was finished they all looked like they had one question on their mind, what are you going to do about Voldemort.

As if reading their minds he said "He shouldn't be that big of a problem. I can't think of one curse that could hit me if I'm paying attention. And believe me if he's around I will be paying attention."'

Sighing Harry then said "Enough about me lets get you trained up. I need to get back or my friends will be sending me howlers" then Harry held up a hand halting a barrage of questions "you don't want to know."

"Well ok lets get started I guess I can show you to the fortress of solitude."

Harry only nodded and said "Lead the way I'll be right behind you."

A couple weeks later

"I thought he said he was going to be at the Leaky Cauldron. But when I asked Tom he said that last time he saw him was when I went to his room with some blond haired girl"

said Hermione.

"Yeah the prat said he would be here, you don't suppose the blond haired wench was really a death eater. I swear if I don't hear from the bloke within the next few days I'm gonna find him and kill him myself."

"Well lets go check out his room, maybe we can see if there are any signs of a struggle" Hermione said as she went up stairs and opened the door. What she saw was ordinary, but the odd part is that nothing seemed moved. The bed was made and hadn't seemed like it had been used in a while. But she did see a note. As she went over to pick it up she saw Harry's familiar handwriting.

_Dear Ron and Hermione_

_I know it will be you that goes to my room first seeing as I told you I was staying there. Don't worry I'm alright and I'm safe. I'm just in the states, I met a guy who is incredibly like me. I will be back in this room around the end of the second week in August. Once again I will be fine._

_Your Friend_

_Harry_

_P.S. well I look a little different from the last time you saw me. Lets just say I hit a growth spurt on my birthday. All will be explained when I see you._

_P.P.S And don't worry about this letter being tampered will I charmed the parchment so only you would see it._

As both Ron and Hermione finished reading the letter Hermione looked like she was calculating something in her head "Second week in August well that is this week and its Friday so……"

And on cue there was a pop and there in the room stood Harry Potter. The only thing wrong was the fact that both Ron and Hermione didn't pay heed to the last part of the letter. When they saw him both of their wands were out and pointing at his chest.

'_Well this should be fun' _thought Harry to himself. "Hey guys no need for the wands its me Harry" he said with a voice that neither of his friends could understand.

"There is no way your Harry, your taller than I am and Harry was at least 4 inches shorter than me" said Ron, a hex on the tip of his tongue.

"Well if you won't believe me I will just have to remove your wands from you so I can explain." All of a sudden there was a swirl of air in the room and there stood Harry with both of their wands sitting in a chair.

"Well I think I have some explaining to do. Let me first say straight away. I'm not from this Planet."

As Clark was in the clouds he felt a tingle in his mind. That tingle turned into an inaudible whisper. Which then turned into a message.

"Kal-El, meet me in the cave I must speak with you. It is in regards to your so called friend."

Clark didn't know what to do but he had no choice. Someone else knew about Harry. So he plummeted to the cave making sure no one saw him. And there stood a man just a little shorter than himself with red glowing eyes.

"Kal-El, you don't know me but I worked for your father. I have come to tell you that your friend bears the mark of Zod on his forehead."

Shaking this off Clark nodded and said "Yeah I know but Harry told me that he holds no allegiance to Zod and he is trying to help me."

"That May be the case but that mark is more than a scar. Zod marks his followers to keep control of them. Clark, if Zod succeeds in coming to Earth there is nothing that Harry could do to stop him."

"You were right my lord. Harry led me straight to Kal-El. Your plan is coming along. When the time is right I will plant the seeds of distrust. Kal-El will be begging for help and then you will be summoned and conquer earth."

There stood Brianiac with a small crystal and all that could be heard was laughter.


	9. Scar

Disclaimer: not mine

AN: Well I'm back. Still haven't gotten the reviews I was hoping for but people are reading it so I can't complain. Well here is the next chapter.

Chapter 9: Scar

Harry just stood there. He knew he had dropped a bomb on them but it was the only way. He could have explained more but he decided to be up front about it. Plus he wanted to see what Ron looked like.

"Guys it's still me Harry. I'm just a little supercharged. Here let me explain, I'm from a planet called Krypton………."

He then sat there telling him about Zod and the training he had to go through. Then he told him about his abilities. At this Ron stood up.

"No way, uh ah, not possible. You can't fly."

"Would you like to see it. I got a friend in the states who needs some help on his farm. I could showcase a few of my talents there."

Neither Ron or Hermione moved so Harry walked over to them and took their hands and there was another distinct pop.

"Where are we" both of the other teens said.

"Smallville, Kansas. This is where my friend Clark lives. Hey Clark could you come out here?"

"There is no one here Harry. How do you expect him to……"

SWOOOSH

And there out of no where was another 6' 4" black hair guy. Looked just like Harry except for the eyes.

"You called Harry."

"Yeah Clark these are my friends, Ron and Hermione."

"Hi, my name is Clark but I'm guessing Harry has already told you that."

Hermione tried to look at him but every time she did she couldn't help but blush.

"The name is Ron, I'm Harry's best mate from school." He spoke so that Hermione's attention would be taken off of Clark."

Noticing Ron Grim expression he leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear "Don't worry mate Clark got it bad for a girl he went to school with, names Lana Lang or something."

Ron smiled and shook Clarks hand, Clark on the other hand looked at Harry.

"Lana and I are just friends."

"How did you hear that, I could barely hear that."

"Oh, Harry hasn't told you. Well Harry and I have the same birthplace."

Ron and Hermione gaped at him. Then Harry spoke up "I told you he was a lot like me, well except the magic part."

Both Ron and Hermione shook it off and then Clark said "Well lets go back to the house my mom has made some food and I'm sure she will be happy to see you Harry."

At the sound of food Ron said "That would great, I'm starving."

"We just ate not one hour ago, Ron." Said Hermione

"Well learnin your best mate is from another planet sure takes it outta ya."

Oaoaoaoaooaoaoaoaoaoaoa

My lord, news from the ministry states that no one knows where Potter is. He disappeared about 3 weeks ago. This news sent Lord Voldemort into a tailspin.

"How could he escape me. I haven't been able to access his mind since the brat turned 17. He has never been proficient at Occlumency and I am the world's greatest Ligilimens."

His followers were cowering on the floor hoping to escape his wrath. When Wormtail spoke up and said "My Lord, I could try and infiltrate Hogwarts this year and learn how Potter is keeping you out of his mind. Maybe it's a new magic that Dumbledore came up with. And…..ughhhhhhh."

At the sound of Dumbledore's name Voldemort hit wormtail with the cruciatus curse

"Do not speak his name in front of me Wormtail. Yet your idea has merit. You will be a pet of one of the new Slytherin 1st years. Find out how Potter is keeping me out of his mind. That Scar should be a link between us."

And as the pain ended Wormtail bowed and left the room to prepare for his assignment.

"If Potter thinks I have given him pain then he won't know what hit him."

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaooaaoao

As Harry and his friends were enjoying the company of the Kent's Harry heard a buzzing in his head. At first he was able to shake off but it kept getting louder and louder. All of a sudden it was unable to bear. To Harry it felt like it was calling out to him.

"I'm sorry I gotta go something is calling to me." As he said this he sped out of the room and once he was outside took off into the air.

Following the sound it lead him to the caves that Clark took him too. As he walked through he saw a man in a dark jacket.

"Hello Harry, I am known as the Martian Manhunter. I am here to make sure you don't endanger Kal-El."

"Why would I endanger Clark, he's my friend."

"That scar on your head is more than a marking of Zod. It is used as a means of control. If Zod is successful at breaking out of the Phantom Zone he will be able to bend you to his will."

"That is impossible, I am in control of my mind. I haven't even had trouble with Voldemort lately."

"I have no concern for this one you call Voldemort, my only concern is to make sure you are not a threat to Kal-El. I can help you but you have to let me. I will go into your mind and try to find the link. If I can find it I may be able to break it."

"How do I know I can trust you. You seem to think that I am a threat. How do I know you won't just try and kill me." Said Harry ready to speed out of the room at any sign of trouble

"I do think you are a threat but Kal-El trusts you and for now that is enough. All you have to do is trust me and I can end the influence that Zod has over you. No more outbursts of anger, no more pent up hostilities."

"That was Zod's influence?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it was the link to him that made you angry. Zod was a tyrant and his only aim was to conquer his own planet."

"Well then I would like to start. Rid me of Zod."

"Very well I will begin."

There was then a bright flash of light and Harry was out.

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoao

In a dark room on the floor their lay a tied up, unconscious Wormtail. But standing over him was another Wormtail.

"I will use your master to bring my master here. This Lord Voldemort will bow to Zod."

As he finished talking he sped out of the room he went to meet with a man named Milton Fine.

"Is it done, have you accomplished your mission." Spoke Milton to the fake Wormtail.

"Yes, I am in with the one they call Voldemort." Said the fake Wormtail. But the next minute he started changing into an exact replica of Milton Fine. They both looked at their counterparts and laughed.

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaooa

As the Martian Manhunter looked over Harry and through his mind he found the link and cut it. And in another flash of light Harry was standing before him with a smile on his face.

"Well if it isn't Jor-El's Errand Boy."

AN: I have two ways of going with Harry he could be bad for awhile or he could fight it. I will leave it up too my reviews. Tell me what you think. If I don't get enough I will go with my gut. Read and REVIEW.


	10. Unleashed

Disclaimer: not mine

AN: You know what I got two reviews out of 50 people who read. So I'm going to decide what happens to Harry.

Chapter 10: Unleashed

"Harry is that you" said that Martian Manhunter.

"No, No. Harry Potter ceased to exist when you chose to penetrate his mind. When you cut the link you failed to realize that my father put in a safeguard. If the link was cut then I would be released. My true Kryptonian self. I am my father's son, Drygur. I think you know its meaning."

The martian did in fact know it meaning. It meant leader.

"I was sent by my father to prepare for his arrival. Little did I know that the family that would take me in gave me there power as well. I don't know if you are aware of it, on this planet it is called magic. When my ship analyzed their genetic and molecular structure it passed their knowledge onto me. Well not Harry but the dormant form that lay waiting for your manipulation."

Drygur just smiled "This magic is a great gift that I will use to prepare earth for its conqueror. My father will reward me handing him this pathetic planet. And then we Kryptonians will have a home. We will be worshiped like gods. But first I must find Kal-El. He must be destroyed."

This last bit sparked a fire within the hunter. "You will not touch Kal-El. He is under my protection."

"You are pathetic hunter, you know what the yellow sun does for me. You can not hope to contain me." At the exact moment he finished talking he was behind the hunter. He proceeded to grab him and throw him up in the air through the cave wall. Drygur then flew up grabbed him again and proceeded to pommel him. Little did he know that the hunter had a piece of kryptonite with him. He took it out and with a shocked look it didn't phase him.

"You fool I was made and altered the same as Brianiac. Kryptonite has no affect on me. I am indestructible."

With this he grabbed the hunter again and placed him in a bind and flew off with him. He had a meeting with Kal-El

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoao

"I wonder where Harry is. It isn't like him to be gone this long" said a worried Hermione.

"Oh don't worry Hermione you know what he is nothing can keep him down."

And then they all heard a swoosh and then a loud voice saying "Kal-El come out and meet your destruction."

"Mom, they know me as Kal-El, grab the Kryptonite they must be Kryptonian."

She nodded and Clark went outside to meet the mystery person. He nearly fell down when he saw that it was Harry. And that was the hunter he is carrying.

"Harry what are you doing, that is a friend."

"Ha, a friend to you maybe but he is my father's enemy and thus he is mine."

"What are you talking about Harry, you know that your father is bad. You've warned me many a time."

"Yes this body that once belonged to Harry Potter did warn you. But I warn you now that there is no more Harry Potter, I am Drygur."

Clark winced at the name, he knew what it meant.

"You see when your friend contacted the former me, he brought me there to remove the link that my father had with me. When he cut it he killed the man known as Harry Potter. And I took his place."

Drygur only smiled at the paled look on the faces of his former friends. "Kal-El you are all that stands in the way of my father's domination of this planet. And for that crime your punishment is death."

"Mom you have to do it now" as she heard her son's cry she came running out with the piece of kryptonite. But to her surprise it had no affect on this person standing in front of her."

Drygur laughed "pathetic human that rock has no affect on me. My father created me for one reason. To conquer. And I will and nothing will stop me."

He then through Martha aside and took out the wand that the former Harry had used and with a flick both Hermione and Ron were bound.

"Now it is me and you. But I would like to make you suffer. Crucio" at this Clark layed on the ground and writhed in pain.

"You see Kal-El, you can not hope to defeat me and your death will bring about the rise of Zod"

For an undetermined amount of time Clark lay there in pain.

"Harry I know you are in there, you must fight it, you must come back."

"You fool Harry is dead, it is only me, Drygur." He said "and it is time for you to die, Avada Kedevra" then there was the familiar green flash.

Clark now lay there motionless. The shocked look on the faces of both his old friends and then they saw him walk over to them.

"You have treated the boy known as Harry Potter well and it is because of this that I let you live. But know this if you get in my way you will pay the price."

He then walked over to the hunter and proceeded to pick him up and throw him into the cosmos. After he did this he took off into the air.

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoao

After they were released from the body bind Ron and Hermione went to check on Martha and Clark

"Hermione, Martha will be fine she is just out cold. Is Clark……..dead"

With a whimper Hermione said "I don't know, he's not moving"

Then all of a sudden his body started to shine and the next moment he was gone.

"Where did he go" said a perplexed Ron and he stood up carrying Martha

"I don't know, but lets get Martha inside. I also think we should check the tellie. If what I suspect is true than I think Harry, or Drygur as he likes to be called, is out wreaking havoc."

As Ron carried Martha inside Hermione turned on the television and there on the news was Harry destroying buildings left and right. Hermione wasn't even listening to the reporter, she saw that Harry saw her and quickly flew to the camera. He then wrestled her out of the way and spoke in a commanding voice. "Pathetic Earthlings, I bring about the rule of Zod. Your planet will bow to his will or I will lay waste to your society. As you see before you your pathetic attempts to stop me are futile. Bow before Zod and you will be spared." As he finished the feed cut and Hermione stood there with her hand covering her mouth.

Then both Ron and Hermione said "What are we going to do"

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaooaoaoao

"My son, again you have let your human emotions cloud your judgment. You let Zod's minion take you. Oh don't worry my son you are not dead. These earthlings magic can harm us but it can not kill us. You will feel the affects but you will bounce back. I keep telling you that these emotions that rule you will get your into trouble. You must see what must be done. Your friend Harry is not gone, but he is suppressed. There is only one chance, fate is not easily altered. You must know that if you get him back that there is always that darkness that lays within him. But now rest for the path ahead is difficult."

At his father's last words Clarks world went dark.

AN: there I hope you like this chapter. I thought it was good coming out of my head. Now will you please review. Give me some feedback.


	11. News

Disclaimer: Not Mine

AN: I got some responses and the few I got wanted Harry back to normal. I will just say that he will be back soon.

Chapter 11: News

**Boy-Who-Lived **

**Reeks havoc on the States**

**News from the states has come from the Ministry of Magic. Harry Potter had challenged the United States Government as well of the world. He has started calling himself ****Drygur****. He had referred to the coming of someone named ****Zod****. No word from ****Albus**** Dumbledore on whether or not this is the real Harry Potter. But we at the Daily Prophet believe that Harry is finally showing his true colors. We advise any in the magical community to stay away from Harry Potter. He had shown that he is extremely dangerous at the present time. He appears to have no weakness. ****Aurors**** are out in full force is hopes of apprehending Mr. Potter. ****He is not to be approached, if sighted contact the Ministry of Magic immediately. Are condolences go out to the families who have lost love ones to the so called Boy-Who-Lived.**

**By Rita ****Skeeter**

"Albus, this is a catastrophe. How could Harry do these things" said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I do not believe that it is young Harry. I do not even think that it is human. I believe that it is a life form from another planet." Dumbledore said covering up the fact that Harry is indeed from another planet.

"You have seen what this imposter can do. Harry could never do those things. It is one thing to fly on a broom, but to do so without is impossible."

"I don't know sir, sightings from some friends in the states say that there seems to be someone flying around Kansas."

At this Dumbledore could only chuckle. "Well I will believe it when I see it."

Mad-Eye stepped up with the next question "But where is potter now. He was kicked out of the muggles house almost a month ago. Then Tom from the Cauldron said he saw him that day and never since. I haven't heard word of him since then."

"Yes, Alastor that is very disconcerting. But I believe that our young Harry Potter is fine wherever he is." And Dumbledore gave that twinkle that only he can give

Oaoaoaooaoaooaoaoaoaoa

"My lord, word has come that Harry Potter has demanded the allegiance of the colonies. He has shown awesome abilities. They say he even flies. He seems to have unprecedented strength and speed. The muggles have had no luck subdueing. He is marching all the way to the muggle capital."

"This new side of Potter is amusing. He seems to be accomplishing our goals by taking out the accursed muggles. Now I must find out who this Zod is and combine forces. He could rule the muggles with an iron fist and I could rule the Wizarding World."

Lord Voldemort laughed. "It is about time that is start my end game."

Oaoaoaooaoaoaoaoaoaooaoao

"My son with this crystal you will allow this Harry Potter to fight for his existence. It will allow him to fight his own demons. It will not rid him of Zod's presence but it will give him control of his own body. He is a soldier Kal-El, trained by Zod himself. In order for you to have a chance you must continue the training only I can give you."

Clark stepped off of the platform he was laying on. "I will do whatever it takes. Harry is a threat to everything I love. He must be brought back under control."

"Then let it begin."

Oaoaoaooaoaoaoaoaoaooa

"Puny mortels how do you think you can fight against me." Drygur was in the air.

Rolling towarding him were multiple troops as well as tanks and choppers in the air.

Drygur just looked at them with intense concentration and it looked like the tanks just blew up. He then quickly flew over to the choppers, grabbed them, and proceeded to throw them into the closet building. Explosion were everywhere. The humans stood no chance against the might of Drygur.

"When you have given into my demands I will stop my assault. All you have to do is surrender to Zod."

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoao

Lex Luthor stood in his mansion in Smallville watching the happenings on the news. He then pushed a button on the intercom. "Get me Ryan Furgeson."

A minute later his phone rang. "Furgeson, I want to know who this person is. I want to know everything about him. Get me pictures, I want to know where this sleeps, what he eats. I want to know where he is from. And I especially want to know who this Zod is.

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaooaoaoaoaooa

Hermione and Ron had stayed with Mrs. Kent to help her with her loss. They had all watched the news with grim expressions.

on the magical world." Said Ron

"I wonder what you-know-who will do. I mean if Harry sets his sights on the magical world he will be furious." Hermione shot back.

"Hey turn it up, the lady is talking again." Said Ron

_"At this point it will only be a matter of time before the United States, even the entire world, had to give into his demands. It is the only way for our __wor__…….wait a minute there seems to be another person in the air. They seem to be conversing in the sky. One can only imagine what these two titans are saying to each other."_

"Oh my God, I think that's Clark, but what is that suit he is wearing." Said a distraught Martha.

_"Oh no, I believe that they have both finished conversing, at this moment they are circling each other. __There they go"_

At that moment the two in the air took off after each other and when they collided theshockwave created destroyed every window in the near vicinity.

When the dust cleared one of the two was falling from the sky.

AN: HA HA. I used to hate cliffhangers as a reader but as an author I see the point. It keeps the readers waiting for more. I hope you like the chapter. Another one should be coming on Sunday. I would like to see at least 5 reviews for this chapter by then. Thanks again for reading.


	12. Titans

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: sorry about the long wait. I hope some of your have stuck with me. Well here we go. There will be some AU in this chapter regarding Zod and Jor-El. So don't yell at me.

Chapter 12: Titans

_"At this point it will only be a matter of time before the United States, even the entire world, had to give into his demands. It is the only way for our wor…….wait a minute there seems to be another person in the air. They seem to be conversing in the sky. One can only imagine what these two titans are saying to each other."_

"Oh my God, I think that's Clark, but what is that suit he is wearing." Said a distraught Martha.

_"Oh no, I believe that they have both finished conversing, at this moment they are circling each other. There they go"_

At that moment the two in the air took off after each other and when they collided the shockwave created destroyed every window in the near vicinity.

When the dust cleared one of the two was falling from the sky.

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoa

Back in the fortress before the fight:

There stood Clark Kent or to some Kal-El. He stood before a set of crystals and a face that was speaking to him

"My son as I have given you a means to free your friend from Zod's immediate control I can not get rid of it completely. What you must understand is that Harry is not a true Kryptonian. He was created. Back before you were born I did work with Zod. We worked on information together. I never told him about my yellow sun theory but we worked on how the effects of kryptonite would affect those on earth. We were working on trying to eliminate our affinity to Kryptonite. Well in the research we found a way but it was for newborns. Drygur as he calls himself must have been given this trait. That is why he is not affected."

Clark looked dazed, '_how am I supposed to beat him when he doesn't even have my weakness._'

"Jor-El I will train with you. I will do whatever it takes."

The face that was staring back at Clark just smiled.

Then out of nowhere a beam of light surrounded Clark and he was suspended in time learning from his father.

Oaoaoaoaoaooaoa

In what seemed like years to Clark, the light that surrounded him died out.

"My son your training is now complete. The suit you wear is of Kryptonian design and carries the crest of the house of El."

Clark looked down at himself, he looked good but the suit was a little much.

"Go my son and know that you have made me proud, it is you who must carry on our legacy and keep this world from destroying itself just as our beloved krypton did."

With one last look towards his father Kal-El took to the sky and even out of the atmosphere. He just hung in space, listening and waiting for his time.

Then he heard it……_"Puny __mortels__ how __do you__ think you can fight against me."_

After he heard his friend speak he heard some explosions and cries from the people around him.

_"When you have given into my demands I will stop my assault. All you have to do is surrender to Zod."_

It was time. Clark took off at a speed only one could match. There he was there was Harry. He stopped in the air about 30 meters away from Harry. And that is when Harry saw him.

Oaoaoaoaooaoaoaoaoaoao

_"At this point it will only be a matter of time before the United States, even the entire world, had to give into his demands. It is the only way for our __wor__…….wait a minute there seems to be another person in the air. They __seem to be conversing in the sky. One can only imagine what these two titans are saying to each other."_

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoao

"Oh, if it isn't Kal-El back from the dead. I must say that I underestimated you. But by the look of that get up I must say that you are being punished far worse than I ever could."

Clark decided to try reason before resorting to physical warfare. "Harry I know you're in there. Come back, fight the monster inside of you."

"Oh Brother, your humanity has made you weak." Drygur noticed that Kal-El paled when he heard the word brother.

Drygur pounced, "Don't tell me Jor-El never told you. How he betrayed his friend. How he stole the women that he loved. Well let me give you the short version. Lara was with Zod before Jor-El. Jor-El being jealous stole her affections. But what Jor-El didn't tell you is that Zod kept a sample of Lara DNA. We came from the same woman. We are brothers you and I."

Clark slumped in the air, if that was possible. '_It can't be__ Jor-El would have told me._'

Drygur spoke again pulling Clark out of his own thoughts. "Seeing as we are blood I will give you one chance to push aside Jor-El's will and join me and my father. We will be gods and these humans will worship us. Join me and the world will be ours."

"You know I can't I have friends and family and I will protect them with my life."

"Then so be it."

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoa

_"Oh no, I believe that they have both finished conversing, at this moment they are circling each other. There they go"_

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoa

At that moment the two in the air took off after each other and when they collided the shockwave created destroyed every window in the near vicinity.

When the dust cleared one of the two was falling from the sky. The person that was falling had on the blue suit while the one in the air was Drygur.

**"BOOM"**

Clark landed hard. Above all that could be heard was a cackling laugh.

"So this is what you had hope for. This is how you hope to stop me."

Drygur floated down to Clark's body and picked him up and flew high so everyone could see him. What Drygur didn't know was that Clark was holding a small piece of crystal with the crest of the house of El on it.

"With his defeat," Drygur then motioned to the thought to be unconscious Clark, "you have sealed your own fate. From this point on the world will now be under the control of Zaahhhh………….."

Drygur looked down to see a smiling Clark and a crystal touching his chest. Drygur then spasmed out of control.

Clark pushed away and watched the spectacle before him. There were now two minds fighting for the space of one. To Clark it seemed as if Drygur was winning when all of a sudden he started to fall out of the sky. Clark then took off and caught Harry. When he got him to the ground he spoke.

"Harry…..Harry is that you."

"Yeah its me but from now on you can call me brother."

There is the end of chapter 12. Tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long.


	13. Family

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: well here is chapter 13 I hope you liked chapter 12. This one is called Family.

Chapter 13: Family

Clark could only smile at his friend…no his brother. Though he was created for an evil purpose the man that he is has a huge heart.

Breaking up the reunion between the two Clark spoke, "We need to get out of here you are in big trouble."

Harry could only nod his head. Then when Clark helped him up they both took off in the sky towards the fortress.

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoa

Back in Smallville:

"Did you see that, they both took off together. Do you think it is Harry."

Ron tried to speak but was cut off Hermione's incessant rambling. "That had to have been Harry, Clark wouldn't have gone with him if it wasn't. How is Clark even alive he got hit with the killing curse right in the chest. When we get back to Hogwarts I am going straight for the libr….."

Ron figured the only way to shut her up was to give her lips something else to do other than speaking. As Hermione broke from the kiss she had a lazy grin on her face and then proceeded to slug Ron in the shoulder.

"Hermione just watch the telephision. The lady inside of it seems to know what is going on."

"_Well it seems as if the two titans took off into the sky. I have reports that jets are being scrambled to try and intercept them if not follow them to find out where they are going in. My question is who was the other flyer and what side is he on. This reporter can only hope that the nightmare that has been this last week is finally over. Reports from the Pentagon tell me that finding out who these people are is there number one priority. With a national security risk like these two nothing could be more important."_

After hearing this both Ron and Hermione looked over to see Martha had collapsed onto the couch. After a quick enervate Martha was up. She looked as if there was a dementor was in the room.

"Don't worry Mrs. Kent I am sure both Clark and Harry are fine.

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoa

"Clark did you know about our mother."

Looking on with concern Clark could only shake his head. "But I will get an explanation now."

He then turned to the crystal whose surfaced always shone his father's face.

"Did you know that Harry is my brother, did you know we share the same mother."

"What Zod says is a lie, your mothers affections never belonged to him. He lusted after her and in his mind she returned the feelings. She never thought of him romantically. Though I never knew that he kept a sample of her DNA, I would never put it past him. His lust for your mother was insatiable. It is what broke us apart. Zod was never happy in shadow, so he left for the military. He found his calling there."

"So it is true, he is my brother."

"Yes my son, he is. But we must not stray from what must be done. Zod is not gone, nor is his control. You will need more help. While on Krypton my brother was arranging for his daughter to escape to earth as well. She was meant to find and train you. I can only assume she is trapped somewhere on earth in suspended animation. You must find her my son. She will help you defeat Zod."

Clark was gobsmacked. Not only did have a brother now but a cousin somewhere on earth.

"How come you never told me. I could have found her already."

"You were not ready yet, you had not passed my tests."

Harry now stepped in, "Bollocks, this is something he should have known."

"This is none of your concern offspring of Zod. You almost singlehandedly destroyed this world. Were it not for my son you would have already done so."

Clark was turning red with anger. "He can not help who he was born too. His mind was broken by Zod. Harry would never hurt an innocent person. If you are not forgetting his mother was your wife. He had the capacity for good."

Jor-El looked crestfallen. "You are right my son. I have let my past relationship with his father cloud my judgment."

At this Harry could only laugh and then Clark turned to him. "What is so funny."

"Oh its just that I am used to people seeing my father in me. One of my professors hates me because I was thought to be a Potter."

Clark smiled and turned back to his father. "Where is my cousin, where was she supposed to land."

It was supposed to be near where you landed, my only guess is that she got thrown off course by one of the meteors."

Harry looked at Clark to see him deep in thought. He was waiting for Clark to think of something because only he knew the area. And then he saw Clark gasp.

"She has to be in the river, it's the only thing that makes sense. If she landed on land she would have been found or found me. I am guessing she will be close to the damn."

"You must find her my son. She will help you bring about your destiny."

With Jor-El's final words both Harry and Clark flew from the Fortress. Back to Smallville.

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoao

Ryan Ferguson was scared. Information he had been sent to find was hard to come by. The man that caused all that havoc could not be found. He had speculations that it was Harry Potter, but records of him could only be found about him until his 11 birthday. The only thing that connected the two people is the scar on the forehead. Harry Potter has a recorded scar on his forehead and so did this mysterious person calling himself Drygur. Not only was his information limited on Drygur there was absolutely no one by the name of Zod in any records on Earth. These thoughts all ran through his head as he walked through the door into Lex Luthor's office.

"Tell me you have good news. I want to hear everything you know about this Drygur and Zod." Lex rattled off as soon as he saw Furgeson.

"Well sir there is little known about either. The closest thing I can find is that Drygur bears a resemblance to a boy named Harry Potter. But the only thing that connects them is there lightning bolt scar. There is absolutely nothing on someone named Zod. I am sorry I couldn't find more."

"Well then we must find this Drygur and ask him ourselves." After this Lex had a smile on his face.

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoao

Both Clark and Harry had been searching the river the whole day and they finally found what they were looking for. At the bottom of the river, near the damn, was a ship that looked similar to both Clark and Harry's ships.

"Well here goes nothin." Then they both jumped into the river and sped to the ship and lifted it out of the water.

The only difference between the ships was this was bigger. When they got it out of the water they both looked at it with confusion. Neither one of them knew how to open it and there was no key space like on Clark's ship. Then Clark noticed markings near what he thought to be the front of the ship. He reached out to touch them and the ship went bright white.

Both Clark and Harry were thrown back and when the light went away they looked back at the ship to see a naked women standing in front of them.

Clark immediately looked away out of respect but Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Clark then noticed that Harry was staring and elbowed him in the stomach and then decided to speak. But before he could the woman spoke in an emotionless voice.

"My name is Kara, I am looking for a boy named Kal-El."

Feeling like he would burst Harry spoke first. "Kara, my name is Harry Potter and this is Clark Kent or Kal-El to some people."

Hearing this Kara just shook her head and then what happened would surprise both Harry and Clark for the rest of there lives.

She fainted.


	14. When Harry met Kara

AN: Sorry for the delay again but hopefully you will like it. I just hope some of you will tell me what you think. Here is Chapter 14

Chapter 14: When Harry met Kara

As Kara hit the ground Harry was the first to reach her. He held her up and was trying to wake her while not ogling her naked body.

Clark then said "Don't you have a stick or a wand to wake her up."

That hit Harry as hard as a mack truck. Of course he could revive her with his wand. He took it out and said Enervate.

Kara came too and was still perplexed here were these two men that looked a lot like each other and one of them was Kal-El.

"You can't be Kal-El, when I last saw him he was a small child that laughed when I tickled his feet."

At this Harry snorted. Clark then spoke. "Your ship landed in the river and you were stuck in suspended animation for quite awhile. I am 18 years old and Harry is 17."

Kara was again gob smacked how could she have missed so much time. She was supposed to help train Kal-El. Now there was another man with him and something is familiar about him. Then she noticed the scar on his forehead. She started to back away and said "He is a servant of Zod, he must be destroyed."

Before Clark or Harry could say anything Kara took off after Harry. Harry just barely took to the sky before Kara reached him. She was hot on his tale trying to get too him.

Harry was surprised that she had come into her powers so quickly after being in the yellow sun. Harry put on a burst of speed and separated himself from Kara. He stopped in the air and waited for the eventual impact. It came and there was another loud clap and shockwave.

Harry held his ground knowing that he could overpower her at anytime. He didn't want to hurt her. When Kara reached him he held onto her and brought her down to the ground.

Clark caught up with them and when he saw Harry holding Kara he spoke up "Kara easy. Harry is a friend. He is not evil, his is on our side. It is true that Zod created him but he was raised here on Earth. We even have the same mother."

For the second time today Kara, still naked, fainted.

Harry snorted once more "How about we cover her up and get her back to your farm. I am sure your mom is worried sick."

Back at the farm Ron and Hermione were still visitors mostly because neither one of them can apparate across the ocean. Nor do the know where to find a Ministry of Magic in the States.

Hermione also vetoed making an illegal Portkey.

Ron was at a loss "Well I am all out of ideas Hermione. We will just have to wait until Harry comes back and then hope that it is in time for the start of the year."

"Ron, I can't just wait around for Harry. I am Head Girl and I have to be at school on time."

While they were arguing neither one of them noticed two men fly up to the house and land at the front door.

Clark was the first to enter and make his presence known "Hey mom, I'm back and I brought Harry."

Martha Kent had never run through the house so fast in her life. When she reached Clark she hugged him so hard Clark thought that she would break him. Her concern for her son and his friend cause her to cast a blind eye to the other visitor that Harry was holding.

Ron was the first to notice only cause he could tell that she wasn't wearing any clothing.

"Oy, who you got there Harry and why is she starkers."

A blush appeared across Harry's face and Hermione saw it.

Clark spoke up again "This is my cousin Kara. It turns out she was trapped in her ship when she landed. She was supposed to find me and raise me."

Harry still had a blush on his face. "Martha do you have any clothes for her to where, I think she would like to be clothed."

Martha being snapped out of her stupor said "Of course, just bring her up to my room. I am sure we can find something for the mean time. I think she will want to find her own clothes in the future though."

Harry then blurted out "I can help with that." Knowing that he spoke way too soon he again blushed.

Hermione could only laugh at seeing her best friend in a tail spin over a girl. She had never seen him act this way other than with Cho Chang. That was just a mistake on his part.

Hermione then decided that it was time to bring up Hogwarts and said "Harry you do know that September is coming awfully fast and we need to get back to Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah, nearly slipped my mind. How would you two like to get back? We could fly or apparate."

"Fly" said Ron while at the exact same time Hermione said "apparate."

"Hermione you know I wouldn't drop you and even if I did I would be able to catch you."

Harry could see the wheels spinning in her head and then she finally relented and said "what the heck."

While they were talking Clark and Martha were trying to revive Kara up in her bedroom.

When she finally did she didn't recognize her surrounding and almost shot through the roof.

"Easy Kara, its me Kal-El. I am your cousin."

At this Kara seemed to calm down. Martha then spoke "Kara my name is Martha Kent. I am Clark's mother. I have laid out some clothes for you to where. I know that you will want to get some of your own. The young gentlemen downstairs has even offered to buy you some."

Comprehending that the young gentlemen she was referring to was the offspring of Zod Kara shook her head.

This time Clark jumped in, "Harry is not evil, he was created by Zod but not raised by him. He is even a wizard. Harry can use magic."

Kara was confused she had never heard of magic in her learning programs on the ship.

"What is magic?"

Clark then said, "I will let Harry show you. Follow me and I will introduce you to him and his friends."

Clark led Kara downstairs and walked in on Harry's discussion with his friends.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, meet my cousin Kara-El."

"Harry nearly jumped out of his shoes to speak first, "As he said I am Harry Potter, and these are my two friends from school. We were just about to head back to England and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me." This last part was said while Harry was looking at his shoes.

Kara not knowing what to think looked to Clark and said, "Will you come too."

Clark nodded and Harry nearly jumped through the roof. There was something strange about her but Harry was completely captivated by her. She had this grace and beauty that no other girl he knew could match. Now she was going to come with them to England.

Harry then spoke, "For the sake of time I think I should apparate all of you back to the leaky cauldron and we can go from there." At seeing the dismay on Ron's face he said, "don't worry Ron I will take you flying sometime."

Ron smiled and went to grab onto Harry and the others followed.

Kara didn't know what she was doing but she followed Kal-El's lead. When she touched Harry's arm it was electric. She then looked into his eyes and was hypnotized. Then out of nowhere they popped out of Kansas and popped into a strange room that she didn't recognize.

And for the third time today she fainted.

"That is getting a little old."

AN: Well there it is. Lets see some reviews, PLEASE


	15. Attack at Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Here is chapter 15. Its called attack on Diagon Alley. So I hope you like it.

Chapter 15: Attack on Diagon Alley.

"This is getting old"

Hermione was quick with the wand and quickly brought Kara out of her coma. Kara slowly came too and batted her eye brows.

"Where are we and how did we get here so fast. I know we are fast but not that fast."

Harry took the reins and said "Kara, that was magic. My adoptive parents were magical and when they took me in I guess they transferred their magical talent on to me."

A twinkle was seen in Kara's eye. "What else can you do with magic." 

Harry could only smile, he then spent the next hour going over little things that he and his friends could do. He showed her how he could conjured things from thin air, how he could summon items to his hand, and even transfigured some bed sheets into different clothes for her to wear.

"These will do until we can get you some other things. I have noticed that Clark has an affinity to blue and red so I figured you maybe would too."

He saw the smile on her face and knew that she did in fact like the clothes. Or maybe it was just how she got the clothes.

Hermione then brought up the bad side of magic. "Kara, you have to know that magic can be used to hurt people too. There is a group of people who believe that they are better because they are pure blood wizard. These people hurt anyone that doesn't agree with them. We have already seen that magic can harm you when it can catch you. So if you encounter someone evil make sure you are on your guard."

Harry then winked and said "Don't worry I will protect you."

Harry obviously was joking but Kara took him up on the challenge and sped over to him and wrenched his arm behind his back. 

"I was kidding, I know you can take care of yourself but you will need me to help keep you out of trouble."

Hermione and Ron both snorted. This got Kara's attention and she asked "What is so funny?" 

Hermione was the first too answer saying "Harry wouldn't keep you out of trouble he would get you into it. But I will hand it to him, he is pretty good and getting out of it."

Ron could only laugh and Kara let go of Harry's arm. Clark then said "Well if you are done showing off why don't you show Kara and me around."

Harry nodded his head and they all left the room and left on their way to Diagon Alley.

Harry touched the bricks and the doorway opened. Both Clark and Kara were wide eyed and their mouths were touching the ground. Here was another world that is hidden from them in plain sight. 

That day they took both Clark and Kara around. Kara bought some clothes, some of which she tried on for Harry. Kara could see that she had Harry wrapped around her finger. She wasted no time in using it to her advantage. 

"What do you think of this shirt" she said as she thrust her chest out at him. Harry couldn't even speak and drool was coming out of his mouth. 

"Ah…um.. ..I ah….Its good…..great, did I say good I meant great, fantastic."

Hermione then walked in and said, "Harry you are rambling."

Harry could only blush he then took Kara to pay. While watching Kara try on her clothes he realized that Kara was the one. He was the only one for him. Her smile could light up the darkness. He couldn't bare to be apart from her and then he said,

"Kara, in a few days I will be going back for my last year of school. I would very much like it if you would stay here and come to school as a friend to me. Maybe even more than a friend."

He reached out and took her hand and there was sparks again. This time visible, a light shone around them. Kara could only smile. When Harry looked into her blue eyes words escaped him. Her beauty was second to none. She then reached her hands to his cheek and then to the back of his head and pulled him to her for a kiss. 

Fireworks went off in his head and it seemed liked time stopped.

Kara broke the kiss and she swore she could hear Harry groan from the loss of contact.

"Let me go tell Clark."

Harry was on cloud nine as he waited. He never did notice that a rat like person in a cloak was watching. Brainiac disguised, quickly left and went to Voldemort. 

"Master, Potter is at Diagon Alley right now and is with his friends."

As Wormtail bowed to Voldemort, he could only smile.

This news was magnificent. He could take Potter unsuspecting. He then took the arm of the nearest death eater and called his followers. 

As they arrived he welcomed them and told them the good news.

"My followers it seems that Potter is out in the open and unsuspecting. Ready the men and attack Diagon Alley. Cause mayhem and capture Potter. Kill his friends."

The death eaters could only smile. They apparated out and met at Diagon alley.

Harry and company were coming out of Flourish and Blotts when they heard and explosion. Harry looked down the road and saw dark cloaks with white masks.

"Death Eaters" Harry while grinding his teeth. He had long been hoping to tryout these new abilities.

"Hermione, Ron try to get these people to safety. Clark, Kara and I will keep them busy. Send off a Patronus to the Order."

Harry then disillusioned Clark, Kara and himself.

"Kara cover me from the sky and watch how they fight. You will learn how they work. Clark you work the ground and disarm them. I will keep their attention."

They all took off to their respective locations. Harry could hear the death eaters saying to find him. With his disguise he had hoped to keep his abilities a secret from Voldemort.

Harry sped off to the middle of the crowd and said "Surprise!"

10 death eaters turned and threw a multitude of curses at him. He apparated out not wanting to run into a curse. He then watched as their own curses hit them. Harry could only laugh as he conjured chains to keep them where they were. 

He then noticed Lucias Malfoy and decided that he was next. He sped over and quickly introduced himself.

"Shouldn't you be in prison. Well it looks like you will be there very soon."

Malfoy could only sneer. He then let a cruciatus curse. Harry saw everything in slow mode. He could only smile as he saw the curse crawl to him. He side stepped the curse and let ten rapid fire curses go. All hit their mark. Malfoy was out for the count and chained. Harry was looking around for his next victim. 

In the shadows was Brainiac, he took a green piece of rock out of his pocket and threw it. The rock hit its mark and knocked Harry off the ground.

Brainiac changed and then threw his cloak over his head. 

Clark was speeding all over the place and stealing wands and knocking people off their feet when he heard Kara scream. He then saw why.

Harry was on the ground and someone was over him. As he sped over he felt the affects of Kryptonite and fell to the ground.

The man bent down next to Harry and pulled his cloak from over his head. Clark could only hear a name before he passed out.

"Sirius."

AN: well here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Review Please.


	16. Back from the Dead

Disclaimer: Not Mine

AN: Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 16: Back from the Dead.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Before him was the Godfather that he thought he lost almost two years ago.

"Hey Cub, did ya miss me." Said Sirius seeing the shock on Harry's face.

"Sirius...uh...you...veil.." the words finally came to Harry, "I saw you fall through the veil."

Sirius could only smile, "The Unspeakables have been working pretty hard at getting me out. I got out a few days ago."

Harry finally realized that he was on the ground and quickly jumped up to greet Sirius with a hug.

"Sirius, I have some people for you to meet." Harry then motioned Clark and Kara over. Pointing at Clark he said, "This is Clark" then pointing at Kara he pulled her close and said, "This special person is Kara." Kara blushed and shook Sirius' hand.

"Well as much as I like the reunion we should move to a different location."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea, I have a place at the Leaky Cauldren."

Harry had a permanent smile on his face as he led Sirius through Diagon Alley. When they got to the cauldron they ran into Ron and Hermione. Hermione was frantic.

"Harry, we got as many people to safety and the Order is on their way, neither Ron or Hermione noticed Sirius in front of them. Harry was next to talk.

"Hermione, settle down. Everything is fine and wonderful. Can't you see we have a guest."

It was then that Ron saw Sirius, "Bloody Hell, Sirius is that you."

"In the flesh, who did ya think it is." Sirius said with a lazy grin.

Harry, Sirius and the gang talked for the next five minutes when they were interrupted by the order showing up with aurors. Remus was running through the crowd looking for Harry. He finally found Harry and proceeded to lift him into a werewolf size hug. He then noticed that something smelt different about Harry and the same about the two strangers that were with him.

"Harry are you alright, we got Hermione's patronus." Remus was still shaking.

"Remus ol' buddy, ol' pal how can you not notice me, a fellow marauder." Sirius stood there with with mock outrage.

Remus felt his heart jump into his throat when he saw what looked like one of his best friends.

"Sirius is that you." Remus still couldn't believe his eyes, he was still thinking this was a dream.

"I'm starting to get annoyed, what do I look different." Once again Sirius was smiling.

Outward appereances were different at the time. Remus was thrilled on the outside but something was bothering him. Sirius' scent wasn't the same as it had always been. Remus never forgot a scent especially not of one of his best friend. At this Remus was upset with himself, 'Your brain is getting in the way, the veil probably had something to do with it.'

Remus then turned his attention to Harry, "Who are these two people." He then pointed at Clark and Kara.

Harry then introduced both of them and told him a little bit of their story over the last month.

"Remus, I think we have to call and Order meeting. He have some new allies that I think will help in the fight against Voldemort. I also think that the Order deserves to know the truth about me."

Sirius then spoke up, "Sounds good Harry, I have some things to take care of here in the Alley."

They then said there goodbyes and Sirius took off. When he was out of view he sped off to an abandoned warehouse. There before him was a tied up Wormtail and Milton Fine.

"Our Lord should be pleased. I have infiltrated his heirs little group. I have positioned myself as his lost Godfather. His emotions blind him and I will pass on valuable information and guide his actions. Drygur will come about and the prepare the way for Zod."

With that both Sirius and Milton Fine laughed a laugh that would put Voldemort to shame.

OAOAOAOAOAOAO

Back at Grimmauld Place the whole Order had assembled and was waiting for Harry to tell his story. Harry then stood up and began a tale that would leave them all to pick their jaws off the floor. He told them everything. About Gringotts and how he was adopted. He told them about how he met Clark and how he was controlled by Zod. He then told them about the powers that he possesed, when he got to the part about flying Snape snorted.

"I see you don't believe me, Snape." While Harry said this he had an idea in his head and a mischievous look in his eye, "Well how about a demonstration. I assume that the back yard is warded against muggles." When everyone nodded and faster than anyone could blink Harry and Snape were gone. Everyone was dumbfounded. All except for Clark and Kara.

Clark then spoke, "I think there is a show going on outside."

Everyone got up out of their respective seat and out the back door. They looked up and saw Snape being held upside down by his ankles. It looked like Harry was talking but no one could hear him, until Clark said, "Alright, but its your grave." Clark then took off and everyone saw Harry throw Snape up in the air away from himself.

The only thing going through Snape's head was fear. 'How could that good for nothing brat throw me, I don't even have my wand to defend myself.'

Everyone was waiting on baited breath as they saw Snape fall closer to the ground. When Dumbledore was about to slow Snape's descent Clark came out of nowhere and scooped the Professor out of the air. He then proceeded to throw him back to Harry after an apology to the frightful potions professor.

Everyone on the ground could hear Snape scream as he was hurtled into the air back towards Harry. Hermione and Ron couldn't hold in their laughter.

As Harry caught Snape he asked in a voice only Snape could hear, "So do you believe me or do I need to get Clark to throw you farther."

Snape couldn't even verbalize his sentiment he just nodded franticly.

Harry then flew them to five feet off the ground and dropped the professor on his head.

"Splendid show my boy, I believe professor Snape will never doubt your abilities again." Dumbledore was the first to make it out to Harry and Snape. At Dumbledore's comment Snape could only sneer.

Harry then led everyone back into Headquarters.

"As I was saying..." He then went into detail about how he was created and how he had a brother in Clark.

Everyone with the exception of Snape, was on the edge of their seat. When Harry got to the part about Kara she blushed and the two Weasley women spoke, "Can you really see through things." Her eyes filled with mischief.

OAOAOAOAOAOA

Back at Little Hangleton, Voldemort was pacing. 'So Wormtail has said that the blood traitor Black was an imposter hoping to curry favor with him.'

"Wormtail, bring me this imposter so I may thank him for his time."

Voldemort didn't look like his "thanking" was going to be anything but torture.

"Yes my master, I will bring him before you." As the Wormtail imposter left all he could do was smile.

OAOAOAOAOAOAO

Back in Smallville Lex was sitting in front of his labtop watching a video of a teen blowing up helicopters and ripping about tanks. As he watched he could only keep his eyes on the scar that adorned the boys forehead. Lex switched the video to a picture of Harry Potter who had the same scar. Just then Ryan Furgeson walked into the room.

"This Ryan is the very reason why I need my prototype. The people of Earth need protection from those who would look to destroy them. People like this Harry Potter."

Ryan then felt the need to speak, "I have some bad news sir. Harry Potter never went to St. Brutus. It was a lie. But his uncle let slip something else. Have you ever heard of Hogwarts, sir."

AN: Hope you like it. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
